A Girl Named Andy - A Hangover Story
by mercurio.cristallo
Summary: Andrea "Andy" Wenneck is Phils younger sister and Tracys best friend. She grew up with her brother and his two best friends, Doug and Stu. She met Tracy in college where they were roomates. During her teenage years she gets a crush on Stu, but she hides it until the day of Doug and Tracys wedding. Stu/OC romance. Sorry for the Language. Hope you like it.


A young girl, nine years old, sat under a tree in her parent's back yard, writing in her diary, when a ball flew out of nowhere hitting her arm, making the flower patterned diary fall to the ground. Brushing some of her dark brown locks from her face, she looked up with her sparkling blue eyes to see her brother jogging in her direction.

"Sorry Andy." He said with a smile, picking up his ball. "Whatcha writing anyway?"

"Just a story Phil." She replied looking into her brothers blue eyes, he shrugged and then walked back to his friends. Her brother was three years older, with lighter coloured hair. His friends, Doug and Stu, were the same age as him and the three spent all their time together causing all sorts of trouble. But they were always nice to Andy, treating her like a sister. She looked up to them and they protected her.

Years later, a teenage girl walked home in the pouring rain, unseen tears falling from her eyes. She was drenched, like she had been walking for hours in the downfall.

"Andy?" She didn't look, she just kept walking. The sound of wet footsteps rushed towards her. She felt strong hands grab her. She looked up into the blue eyes of one of her brother's best friends, Stu. "Andy? Andrea? Is everything okay?" He asked her, face full of worry as he stared at her broken face. "Andy, answer me please. Does Phil know that you're out here alone?" Andy shook her head. "Alright. Let's get you home."

Stu wrapped an arm around her and lead her to her house. When he entered, Phil came running down the stairs with Doug following close behind, both faces plastered with smiles until their eyes landed on the soaked teenage girl in front of them.

"Holy shit Andy, are you alright?" Phil asked as he ran down the stair to his sister. "Doug, grab a towel or something." Doug ran off as Phil and Stu lead Andy to the couch, sitting her down. Doug returned with a few towels, handing them to Phil, who wrapped them around his shivering sister.

"What happened? Stu, do you know?" He looked at his friend who just shook his head.

"No idea. I just got here when I saw her walking in the rain, soaked to the bone. She wouldn't say a thing to me."

Phil turned back to his sister "What happened Andy, please talk to me." He pleaded in a soft voice. Andy just closed her eyes and started to cry. Phil wrapped his arms around her, hugging her "It's okay, everything will be okay."

An hour or so later, Andy woke up on the couch, covered in blankets. Keeping her eyes shut, she could hear people talking around her, instantly recognising them.

"Wasn't she out with Mike today?" she heard Doug ask.

"Yeah. You don't think he hurt her do you?" Stu whispered.

She heard someone stand up and walk towards the corner of the room. She heard the sound of dialling numbers. After a few seconds she heard her brother talk into the phone.

"Hey Mike, its Phil. Yeah, listen. Was my sister with you today? Cause she -" he paused, probably listening to Mike on the other end. "What? So you just let her walk home in the fucking rain." She could hear Phil was getting angry, his voice started to get louder. "She came home, soaking wet and not saying a word. Why the fuck would you do that to her? – No, I don't fucking care. You had your chance. Stay away from her if you want your face to stay the way it is." Andy heard the phone slam down onto the table. She felt someone come over and sit on the side of the couch, she heard her brother sigh and felt his fingers brush the now dry hair from her face.

"What happened Phil?" She heard Doug ask.

"That fuck wit broke up with her. No idea why, hopefully Andy can tell me when she wakes up. It's getting late guys, why don't you head home, I can look after her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Andy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright man, we'll come around tomorrow."

"See ya later Phil." She heard Stu say as the front door opened and closed again, leaving the room silent.

"So... Andy. I know you're awake. Could you please tell me what that jackass did." Phil said to her a few moments later.

She opened her eyes and looked at her brother who was staring at her, she sighed.

"Could I have a shower and get dressed first please? I feel like crap." She asked, her voice tired and scratchy.

"Sure thing." He stood up and reached out a hand for her to take. She took it gladly and he pulled her up, giving her a quick hug before sending her along her way.

Andy lay in bed, warm and dry, her back to the door, hugging a pillow. She heard the door open, a few footsteps leading towards her bed and the weight of her brother sitting down. She sighed.

"I didn't think he was like that you know. When I first started to date him, I thought he was great, guess I was proven wrong." She turned to look at her brother and smiled "I guess you were right all along Phil." She gave a small laugh.

"What did he do?" His face was serious.

"He dumped me."

"Yes I know that part Andy, but why? I thought you two were happy."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But about a week ago he started pressuring me about sex, I kept saying no, knowing I wasn't ready, and I thought he gave up. Then he stopped talking to me at school, being real quiet and distant, so I went over there today to see him." Tears started to form in her eyes once more as she recalled what had happened. "I walked into his room, like I normally did when I visited, and he was there, fucking Karen, my best friend." The tears fell freely from her eyes. "I should have seen it coming you know. You did warn me that he was a jackass. And Karen... Karen, always wanted him. So much for fucking friendship."

Phil placed a hand on his sisters shoulder to comfort her. He hated seeing her in so much pain, his mind raced with angry thoughts of the bastard who cheated on his baby sister. He was going to rip that guys nuts of for this.

"Don't do anything stupid please Phil." She said, like she knew what he was thinking. She sat up and looked her brother in the eyes "Please, don't. I know you. And I know the guys. The three of you can't do anything. That would hurt me more than Mike ever could. You three are all I have."

He smiled at her "Alright. For you, we won't kill that dickhead. Are you okay?"

Andy smiled back, a few tears still fell from her face but she nodded. "Always."

Satisfied that his sister was okay, he leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before standing to leave the room. He paused at the door. "Oh, and by the way, you should thank Stu for bringing you inside, he's the one who saw you out there, and I know you have a crush on him so -" He was cut off when a pillow hit him in the face.

"Fuck off Philip!" His sister yelled at him. "God you can be a dick sometimes!"

He chuckled and left the room, shutting the door on his way out.

A few years later, Andy was at college, her past swept behind her, a new smile on her face. It was here she met Tracy Garner, her roommate. The two became fast friends. That summer Tracy stayed with Andy. The two were walking down the beach when someone grabbed Andy from behind and threw her into the water.

"FUCK! PHILIP YOU DICK!" Andy screamed at her brother before falling into fits of laughter. She got out and walked back over to Tracy who was silently laughing. "Tracy, this is my idiot brother, Phil. Idiot brother, this is my best friend, Tracy."

"Nice to meet you Tracy." Phil smiled before turning around and yelling at his friends who were down the beach a bit. "HEY IDIOTS! COME MEET MY SISTERS NEW FRIEND!" Phil turned back to his sister "So, sis, how've been?"

"I've been good. Hey guys." She smiled as Doug and Stu arrived, Doug pulling her into a big hug and lifting her of the ground.

"Hey Andy!"

"Hey Doug, you can put me down now." She laughed. He placed her down, Andy turned towards Stu "Hey Stu."

"Hey Andy, how are things?" He smiled as he hugged her.

"Things are great." She said as she pulled away. "Guys I'd like you to meet Tracy my roommate. Tracy, this is Stu and Doug, two of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you Tracy" Stu said shaking her hand. Doug just stared at her with his mouth slightly opened.

"Dougie, wake up and say hi." Andy said, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, right. Hey." He smiled as he offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Doug." Tracy said taking his hand. The two just stood there staring at each other for a moment. Andy started to giggle as Phil cleared his throat.

"Yeah, it's good to meet new people and all. How about lunch?" Phil said walked off towards his car.

"Right, yes, lunch. Shall we get some lunch?" He asked Tracy who smiled and they followed Phil.

"It's really good to see you again Andy." Stu said as they walked together, following the others. "It feels like ages since we saw you last."

"It has been ages." Andy laughed in reply. "You guys here for Phil's wedding?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe he's getting hitched."

"I know. I still can't believe Stephanie wants to put up with him the rest of their lives." They both laughed as they reached the car, climbing into the back with Tracy who was leaning forwards talking to Doug who was in the front with Phil.

"Right. Lunch." Phil said as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

Years later, Doug and Tracy fell in love, and are getting married in less than five hours, but there is no sight of the groom or his groomsmen. Andy sat on the couch staring at the ceiling while Tracy sat at a dressing table getting her hair done. In her hand was her mobile phone, which she was using to try and get a hold of the guys. Her mother moved away from the window and towards her daughter.

"Anything?" She asked.

"I tried them all. It keeps going straight to voicemail."Tracy replied.

"Well, there has to be an explanation."

Tracy's father, who was sitting on the couch next to Andy reading a magazine, spoke up. "Sweetie, it's Vegas. You lose track of time in those casinos. There's no windows, there's no clocks. He's probably on a heater, and you never walk away from the table when you're on a heater" he finished, shaking his finger.

"You do if you're getting married." Tracy's mother said to him.

Tracy's mobile phone started to ring. Andy's head snapped in the direction of her best friend as Tracy answered it, "Hello?"

"Phil, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out. - What are you talking about?" Tracy walked away from her mother. "What?" She waved Andy over who wasted no time to jump from her seat. She stood next to Tracy and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What are you saying Phil? We're getting married in five hours."

"What the hell has Phil done this time?" Andy asked her, Tracy just shook her head. Commotion could be heard from the other end of the phone.

"Phil? Hello?" Tracy said into the phone. "Stu. Talk to me. What's going on? – Where's Doug? – Stu. Stu. Fuck." She said as she removed the phone from her ear.

"What's going on?" Andy asked her quietly while trying to calm her down.

"I seriously have no idea." Tracy replied as she turned to face her friend. Andy reached out and gave her a much needed hug. "But, they are on their way. At least I think they are."

"Hey, they will be here. They may seem like idiots, especially Phil, but they will get here. Let's get you all dressed up and ready. I'll keep an eye out for them."

Tracy sighed "Okay then." She walked over to the table to finish getting ready while Andy left the room.

In the hall way, she took out her phone and dialled her brother's number.

"_Hello?" _She heard her brother's voice answer.

"Where the fuck are you Philip? Why aren't you here yet? If you don't get Doug here soon I am going to kill you!" She threatened him in a harsh whisper.

"_Geez, calm down you tiny psychopath. Stu, talk to my crazy sister would you?" _Andy heard the phone change hands.

"_Hey Andy, what's up?" _She heard Stu ask.

"Oh, don't act like nothing is wrong Stu. Tell me what the hell is going on. What the hell did my stupid brother do this time?"

"_It's not his fault this time Andy. But we are speeding your way now. Don't worry, we'll be there." _

"I'm always worried about you lot when I'm not there to keep you out of trouble." Andy said causing Stu to laugh. "Just... Just get Doug here on time please Stu. Oh, and after the wedding me and you have to talk, I have some crazy voicemail messages. See ya." Andy hung up the phone and walked off to get ready for the wedding.

Andy sat in the hallway with the other bridesmaids, in their little black and white dresses, waiting for the groom to arrive, when they heard tires sequel outside. Moments later, the four missing men rushed through the door looking like they had gotten dressed in a rush.

"Hey. Sorry, MapQuest took us on a really crazy route." Stu said as he put on his jacket.

Andy jumped up and turned towards the other bridesmaids, "Go tell Tracy the idiots are finally here." They left in a hurry and Andy turned and looked at the four men in front of her, her arms crossed, and her face hard. "What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story Andy." Phil said as he removed his sunglasses.

"Oh, shut up Philip. Just tell me later. Okay, now get going. We have a wedding to get started."

They all walked past Andy, heading outside to where the wedding was being held. Stu paused for a few seconds and looked at Andy, giving her an apologetic smile, before heading out with the others. Andy smiled to herself before heading out.

The wedding was finished, and the after party started, Andy stood with Stu and Alan at one of the tables, the three of them doing shots. They had just given her a quick version of their tale in Vegas when Andy looked up and saw Stu's girlfriend, the devil in human form, stomping towards them. Andy nudged Stu who looked in the direction of the she-devil.

"Stu? You avoiding me?" She asked him clearly peeved.

"Hey. Melissa." He calmly replied, turning to face her.

"Oh, my God. What happened to your tooth?" She asked when she saw the gap in his teeth, a look of disgust on her face.

"Have you met Alan? Tracy's brother. Brother of the -" She grabbed his mouth and forced it open so she could look at his missing tooth. "Okay. Ow."

"That is disgusting." She released his mouth and shoved him. "Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Probably because you're a crazy dragon lady." Andy mumbled to Alan who quietly laughed.

"Well, there was a snafu when we stopped -"

"I called the bed and breakfast in Napa. They said they had no record of you even checking in."

"That's because we didn't go to Napa." Stu replied.

"Stu. What the FUCK is going on?" She screeched at him loud enough for half the party to hear. Andy saw Phil cover Eli's ears.

"We went to Las Vegas." Stu replied firmly.

"Oh, really? Las Vegas? Why would you go to Las Vegas?"

"Because my best friend was getting married. That's what guys do."

"Okay, that's not what you do." She said as she hit him on the chest with an open hand.

"Really? Well, then why did I do it, huh? Because I did it. Riddle me that. Why'd I do it? You know sometimes I think all you want me to do is what you want me to do. Well I'm sick of doing what you want all the time. I think in a healthy relationship, sometimes a guy should be able to do what he wants."

"That is not how this works!" She screamed at him.

"Oh, good. Because whatever this is ain't working for me!" Stu yelled back

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

"Since When?"

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise last June. Boom!"

"You told me it was a bartender." Alan casually stated.

"Oh, you're right. I stand corrected. It was a bartender. You fucked a bartender."

"You're an idiot."

"You're - You - You're such a bad person. Like, all the way through to your core." Stu turns to Alan and Andy. "Alan, Andy, shall we dance?" Stu walks away. "Let's do this."

Andy stood there smiling as she watched her friend run up to Doug and give him a hug. She saw her brother run up and join them in a group hug.

Andy turned her attention back to Melissa, who clearly looked shocked.

Alan turned to her, "It was a real pleasure meeting you."

"Fuck off." she said

"I'm thinking about getting my bartender's license."

"Suck my dick."

"No, thank you." and Alan walks away. Andy couldn't help but laugh. Soon it was just her and Melissa standing there at the table. Andy looked at her to notice her glaring at her.

"I guess you had something to do with this." She said her voice full of venom.

"Why would you think I had something to do with it? Just because he finally grew a pair and ended things with you, does not make it my fault. You are the one who had been treating him like shit for the past three years, he just finally woke up and realised what an evil, controlling cow you are." Andy shook her head and walked over to where the guys were still hugging. She runs and jumps into them, causing them to all laugh.

Phil grabbed his sister, picking her of the ground, hugging her tightly. He placed her down and whispered in her ear. "Maybe you can have a shot now sis." He laughed and walked back to where his wife and son were sitting.

A slow song started and Andy was about to walk away from the dance floor when Alan came up to her and asked her to dance. Laughing, she agreed and the two started to dance.

"Did I tell you I got married?" Alan asked her, a serious look on his face. "She is great. Her name is Jade, she's a stripper." At the Andy laughed.

"May I cut in?" said a voice behind her; she turned and saw Stu smiling at her. Alan handed her over to him and walked off. Stu and Andy danced for awhile before Andy spoke up.

"I'm proud of you Stu, finally ending things with the dragon lady." She smiled at him making him smile back. Her face started to heat up.

"Thanks. You said that we needed to talk about some crazy voicemail messages."

Andy laughed, "Oh, yeah, those. Come with me." She took his hand and led him away from the party before letting go of his hand and sitting down. She took out her phone and opened the first voicemail message. Stu heard his voice coming from her phone –

"_Hey Andy! It's Stu. Did I ever tell you how lovely you looked on that day we were at the beach. You know. The day that Doug met soon to be Mrs Doug."_

"_HEY STU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN!" Phil could be heard shouting in the background._

"_Gotta go. Bye!"_

Stu looked at Andy who was almost laughing. "Is that it?"

"Nope. There are more." She replied as she pressed play on the next one.

"_Hey Andy, it's me again. Alan's getting married, so I thought of you." His voiced slurred as he spoke. "I just wanted to tell you something... I think that you and I should hang out more. I mean, you're a really beautiful woman an- GAAH! WHAT THE HELL PHIL? I'M ON THE -"_

Andy played the next message.

"_Did I ever tell you why I started dating Melissa? I thought that maybe I could never do any better. Especially when I never had a chance with you." He laughed. "I'm in love with you and I should have told you years ago. I have loved you since I pulled you out of that rain the day that idiot broke up with you. I just wish I told you sooner."_

"_HEY STU. GIVE ME YOUR PHONE! Who the hell have you been talking—Whoa. Why are you calling my sister? YO! ANDY! What's up? Have you told Stu you love him yet? When are you two going to hook up? Me and Doug have been wondering that for years." He laughed._

The phone went silent and the two sat there, unsure what to say. Andy just stared at her phone while Stu looked at the ground.

"So... I guess I called you a few time huh?" Stu said after awhile.

"Yep." Andy replied, her eyes not leaving her phone.

Stu looked at her "I'm not sure, what to say... Uhh... Sorry I guess."

Andy looked up at him from her phone. "You're sorry? Sorry about what?"

"Uhh... For the phone calls I guess."

Andy laughed, "It's okay Stu. We should get back to the party." She started to walk off when she felt him grab her hand.

"Uhh... I was kind of wondering if what Phil said was true. About you being... umm... about you being in love with me." He looked at her.

She sighed "Yeah, its true." She looked at the ground. She felt him move closer to her, not letting go of her hand. His other hand moved under her chin and lifted it up so he could see her face. He stared into her eyes for a moment before he slowly moved forward. Andy stopped breathing, her heart was beating faster. She could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and the next moment she felt his lips touch hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Stu moved his hands to her waist as Andy moved hers to his shoulders. The kiss lasted only seconds when someone cleared their throat, making them jump apart. They looked, faces red, at Doug who stood there with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"It's about time you two hooked up." Doug said. "Come on, there is a party to dance at." With that he walked off to rejoin the party.

Stu and Andy stood there for a moment looking at the spot Doug was just standing. Stu turned and looked at Andy.

"So... Do you want to dance?" Stu asked her.

"I would love to." Andy smiled at him.

Stu smiled back as he took her hand and walked with her towards the party.

Doug, Stu, Andy and Phil sat together talking and sipping beers, with Eli asleep on Phil's shoulder. Andy sat on Stu's lap, her head on his shoulder, one of his arms wrapped around her.

"Dougie" Stu says "I gotta tell you, man, this was a gorgeous wedding."

"I give it six months." Phil jokes

"You're a dick"

"I don't know what to say. Thanks for the bachelor party, I guess?" Doug says.

"Yeah. I just wish we could actually remember some of it." Stu said, laughing. At that moment Alan walked over holding something in his hands.

"Hey, guys? Look what I found."Alan said, holding up the object in his hand.

"Whoa, that's my camera."Stu said looking at it.

"Yeah, it was lodged in the back seat of the car."

"Oh, go- Are there photos on it?" Phil asked

"Yeah. Some of it's even worse than we thought."

"No fucking way. Give me that."

"Wa- Wa- Wait" Stu started

"Wait, Wait, Wait." Doug said "We look at these pictures together, okay? One time. And then we delete the evidence."

"Yeah, I'm not going to have any part in this." Andy said, she placed a kiss on Stu's temple before standing and walking over to her brother. "Pass me my little nephew, I'll take him while you guys look at your forgotten memories."

"Thanks sis." Phil said as he handed her Eli.

"Have fun boys." Andy said with a smile as she walked away with Eli in her arms.

Stu looked at her go, a small smile on his face before turning back to his friends. "I say we delete it right now."

"Are you nuts? I wanna find out how I wound up in the hospital. Is that in there?" Phil said.

"Yeah, it's in there." Alan laughed.

"Guys, one time. Deal?" Doug asked.

"Deal" Phil agreed.

"Okay" Stu said.

"Oh, dear Lord!"

"That's classic!" Alan said.

**A/N: ****DISCLAIMER: I only own Andrea "Andy" Wenneck. **

**Hey. Firstly, Thank you for reading. Secondly, I'd like to say sorry for anything that is grammar related. **

**This is my first Hangover fanfiction, so I hope I did well. I love the movies, probably like you all do and I would hate it if I screwed this up.**

**Just a big Thanks for actually reading it :D I read so many good stories on here and I get inspired to write my own, so thank you all for so many reasons.**

**Stay safe and keep writing. Imagination is our most powerful asset. Much Love xoxo**

**-MercurioC **


End file.
